Digital counters are well-known in the prior art. Specifically, binary type counters are known that provide digital counting information in form of binary numbers. Furthermore, Gray counters providing Gray counting scheme are used in specific applications. Gray counters provide for a reduced amount of transitions, i.e. bit flipping from 0 to 1 or vice versa per complete counting cycle of the Gray counter. Gray counters have a complex design and require a large chip area. In contrary thereto, binary type counters typically have a simple circuit design but have a great amount of bit transitions within a counting cycle.